Hadiah
by hurufve
Summary: Sehun memberikan sebuah hadiah pada Jongin sebagai kado natal./ "Apa ini?"/ "Sesuatu yang indah."/ "Ini? Apanya yang indah?". A HunKai Fanfiction. seme!Hun. inspired by fiksimini. RnR?


Kim Jongin menggerutu sebal.

Padahal hari ini tanggal 24 Desember, H-1 natal, malam natal, atau apapun mereka menyebutnya. Tapi dosennya mengajak bertemu, ada tambahan jam khusus untuk kelas Jongin, katanya. Tapi kenyataannya, dosen menyebalkan itu malah tidak datang.

Jongin baru saja pulang dari kuliahnya. Karena tidak ada dosen yang datang tadi, Jongin dan teman-temannya mengisi kekosongan waktu mereka dengan berbincang. Mereka berbincang banyak hal, termasuk kado natal yang pernah mereka dapat dari kekasih mereka.

Kado natal yang pernah teman-teman Jongin sangat beragam dan juga sangat manis. Ada yang mendapat sepasang cincin yang indah -yang akhirnya berakhir di masing-masing jari manis mereka. Ada yang mendapat sepasang sweater hangat -yang akhirnya mereka kenakan untuk kencan saat malam natal. Ada yang mendapat gantungan kunci bergambar separuh hati -yang bisa bersatu apabila didekatkan dan akhirnya menggantung di masing-masing kunci flat mereka.

Semuanya terdengar sangat manis dan Jongin sangat iri pada mereka semua.

Jongin akui, kekasihnya, seorang Oh Sehun, itu sangat tidak romantis. Tahun lalu saja, saat peraayaan natal, Sehun memberinya kado yang sangat berat dan besar. Tentu saja Jongin merasa sangat senang. Namun alangkah kecewanya ia saat membuka kadonya, yang tenyata hanya berisi satu rim kertas HVS polos yang putih bersih.

Itu akan dibutuhkan saat ujian skripsi, katanya.

Sungguh tidak romantis.

Tapi, sebagai kekasih yang baik, Jongin tentu menghargai hadiah dari kekasihnya itu. Ia berencana akan memakai kertas HVS itu saat ia mulai mengerjakan skripsi semester depan.

Sekarang, Jongin sedang berjalan pulang menuju kediamannya. Langkahnya membuatnya berjalan pelan menelusuri trotoar yang beselimut salju. Di sisi kiri jalan yang ia pijak, berdiri banyak toko yang berhias lampu natal yang sangat indah. Meski ini masih sore, langit sudah sedikit gelap akibat salju-salju kecil yang turun perlahan.

Kebetulan, Jongin belum mencarikan hadiah untuk Sehun. Jadi, sambil berjalan, matanya memandang satu per satu barang yang dipajang oleh toko-toko kecil itu. Semuanya bernuansa natal dan musim dingin. Semuanya bewarna merah. Dan semuanya berbulu.

Yang Jongin tahu hingga saat ini, Sehun sangat suka warna merah, tapi sangat tidak menyukai sesuatu yang berbulu. Menggelikan, katanya. Jadi, semua barang yang berbulu Jongin abaikan, masuk ke blacklistnya.

Hingga sampai di ujung jalan, Jongin tak kunjung menemukan sesuatu yang bebas dari bulu. Semua sepatu bebulu, mantel berbulu, topi berbulu, bahkan pulpenpun berbulu. Jongin mendesah kecewa. Ia tidak punya hadiah untuk diberikan pada Sehun nanti malam.

Akhirnya, Jongin menyerah. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang dan menyiapkan semua yang ia butuhkan saat kencan mereka nanti malam saja. Nanti kan baru malam natal, Natalnya besok 'kan? Jadi, menyerahkan hadiah saat besok tidak apa 'kan?

Jongin tersenyum samar, lalu mempercepat langkah menuju flatnya. Hari ini dingin sekali, padahal baru hari ke-tiga musim dingin. Ia ragu salju tidak akan turun saat kencan mereka nanti.

Oh iya.

Pasti nanti salju turun sedikit lebih deras dari tahun lalu.

Mereka butuh sebuah payung.

Jongin tersenyum lebar. Ia segera memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali menelusuri trotoar. Matanya menjelajah, mencari toko yang sekiranya menjual sebuah payung. Dan akhirnya, Jongin berakhir dengan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam sebuah toko yang memajang mantel berbulu yang sempat ia lewati tadi.

"Permisi."

"Selamat datang," Penjaga toko itu tersenyum hangat ke arah Jongin.

Jongin balas tersenyum, lalu kembali bersuara, "Apa toko ini menjual payung?"

"Payung?" Penjual toko itu tampak mengobrak-abrik rak di belakangnya, lalu menunjukkan pada Jongin sebuah payung bewarna merah dengan motif polkadot yang begitu lucu di matanya. "Yang seperti ini?"

Jongin tersenyum sekilas, lalu mengangguk. "Berapa harganya?"

Biarlah hadiahnya untuk Sehun tidak semanis tahun lalu -yang penting bermanfaat 'kan?

.

.

.

Hadiah

A HunKai Fanfiction

Warning : M x M, crack!pair,OOC, AU, typo(s), alur kadang terlalu cepat dan kadang terlalu lambat

Presenting Oh Sehun, and Kim Jongin as the casts

Don't like don't read, okay?

.

.

.

Akhirnya, malam tiba. Sudah jam 8 tepat. Sehun berjanji akan menjemput Jongin di depan pintu flatnya. Tapi interkomnya tak kunjung berbunyi. Jongin curiga Sehun lupa kalau sekarang adalah malam natal dan ada janji berkencan dengannya.

Menyebalkan.

Jongin memilih untuk menunggu sembari menonton televisi, ada liputan tentang ramalan cuaca di sana. Katanya, tengah malam nanti, langit akan cerah. Salju sudah berhenti turun, dan mereka yang berkencan tidak perlu khawatir tentang dinginnya udara nanti.

Jongin mendesah kecewa.

Itu artinya, hadiahnya tidak berguna seperti perkiraannya nanti malam.

Di tengah kekesalannya, tiba-tiba interkomnya berbunyi. Ada yang datang mengunjungi flatnya. Mungkin itu Sehun, tapi Jongin mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk berharap terlalu tinggi.

CKLEK

"Hai, Sayang. Kau sudah siap?" Itu Sehun, senyum lebarnya terpatri di wajahnya yang putih pucat.

"Tentu." Jongin tersenyum samar, "Kau terlambat, Sehun."

Sehun terkekeh pelan, lalu segera menarik Jongin keluar dari flat. "Ayo, Jong! Kita harus cepat!"

"Tunggu, Sehun!" Jongin menahan lengan kekasihnya. "Ada yang tertinggal."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Cepat, kalau begitu."

Jongin segera menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu berjalan cepat kembali ke dalam flatnya, mengambil sekantung plastik yang berisi sebuah bingkisan yang ia buat tadi. Setelahnya, ia segera mengunci flatnya dan berlari kembali menyusul Sehun.

"Apa itu?"

"Rahasia."

"Pasti hadiah untukku ya?" Sehun tersenyum jahil.

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan, lalu menekan tombol lift yang ada di hadapan mereka. Beberapa detik berlalu hingga pintu besi itu terbuka, mempersilahkan mereka menggunakan ruangan sempit yang sedang kosong itu. "Kita jalan kaki?"

"Memangnya kita pernah berkencan naik mobil?"

Sehun kembali terkekeh. Matanya menatap bayangan mereka berdua yang terpantul di pintu lift yang tertutup. "Kau manis sekali hari ini, Jong."

Jongin menggerutu sebal. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Sehun kembali terkekeh, hanya saja lebih keras. Lalu pintu lift kembali terbuka, mempersilahkan mereka berjalan menuju pintu utama gedung yang tepat berada beberapa meter di hadapan mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak menyiapkan hadiah untukku ya?" Jongin memasang wajah kesalnya, merajuk.

Sebelah bibir Sehun tertarik ke atas, menyeringai. "Kata siapa?"

"Aku tidak melihatmu membawa apapun."

"Aku bawa kok,"

"Benarkah? Mana?"

"Rahasia."

Bibir Jongin tampak bergerak-gerak, menggerutu. Membuat Sehun tersenyum samar, lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya dan merangkul pundak Jongin. "Kau ingin ke mana?"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Terserah padaku?" Kening Sehun berkerut. "Kalau begitu ayo ke sana!"

Mata Jongin bergerak mengikuti arah telunjuk Sehun. Sebuah gedung tinggi yang berada di seberang gedung flatnya -gedung flat Sehun. "Untuk apa?"

"Bermain, tentu saja."

PLETAK

"Aww." Sehun merintih, meratapi kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi korban kekerasan tangan kekasihnya.

"Kita sudah melakukannya tadi pagi dan kau masih ingin lagi?" Bibir Jongin mengerucut. "Pantatku masih sakit!"

Sehun terkekeh -sekali lagi. "Kau jelek, Jong."

"Biar." Jongin masih mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku kan yang punya bibir, kenapa kau yang sewot?"

"Bukannya sewot," Sehun menatap mata Jongin dengan senyum jahil yang terpatri di bibir tipisnya. "Aku hanya takut bibirku tiba-tiba mendarat di sini," ujar pemuda itu sembari menyentuhkan telunjuknya pada bibir Jongin.

"Aish!" Jongin berdecak sebal. Degan cepat, ia menampik tangan Sehun yang masih menempel di bibirnya. "Jangan lakukan itu disini!"

"Eung? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sehun, sok polos.

"Ini tempat umum," Pandangan Jongin masih lurus, menatap trotoar panjang yang dipenuhi bepasang-pasang pemuda pemudi. "Aku tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian."

"Tapi aku suka," Sehun mengikuti pandangan Jongin -lurus memandang trotoar. "Lagipula, orang lain juga melakukannya, bahkan lebih."

"Tapi kan-"

"Diamlah," Sehun berujar dengan menyebalkan. "Atau kau mau kucium?"

Jongin berdecak sebal. Padahal daritadi yang membuat gaduh siapa? Sehun 'kan? "Kau menyebalkan, Hun."

"Baru tahu ya?"

Setelah itu, suasana menjadi hening. Jongin terlanjur sebal, sedangkan Sehun sudah masuk mode menyebalkannya. Langkah mereka terus menuntun mereka tanpa arah. Lengan Sehun masih bertengger di pundak Jongin, membuat mereka lebih terlihat sebagai sepasang sahabat daripada sepasang kekasih.

Sungguh tidak romantis.

"Sehun."

"Hn."

"Yang romantis sedikit, dong."

"Ini kan sudah romantis."

"Romantis apanya?"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau maunya apa?"

"..."

"Aku bertanya padamu, Jong."

Namun Jongin tetap diam, lalu perlahan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jong?"

"W-well.." Jongin bersuara, tapi suaranya memelan. "Kau lihat pasangan lain kan?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap sepasang kekasih yang berlalu melewati mereka. "Iya, ada apa memangnya?"

"Tangan mereka.."

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya, menatap tangan pasangan yang tampak mesra itu. "Kenapa?"

"Aish!" Jongin menghentakkan lengan Sehun yang berada di pundaknya, "Aku tidak suka padamu, Tuan tidak romantis!" lalu segera berjalan dengan cepat mendahului Sehun.

Kening Sehun berkerut. Ia segera mengejar Jongin yang sudah berada beberapa meter di depannya. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya langkah Sehun hampir sejajar dengan Jongin -mengingat kaki mereka yang sama panjangnya. Sehun segera menahan langkah Jongin, membuat Jongin berhenti dan membalikkan badannya.

Wajah Jongin tampak kesal. "APA?!"

GREP

Dengan cepat, Sehun menarik tubuh Jongin, memerangkapnya ke dalam rengkuhan hangat, membuat Jongin mengerjap bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Sudah romantis?" tanya Sehun, berbisik, tepat di telinga Jongin.

Jongin masih mengerjap. Masih mencerna situasi. Mungkin ini hanya mimpi, hanya ilusi, hanya bayangan dalam otaknya.

"Ini nyata, Sayang." Sehun kembali berbisik. "Romantis 'kan?"

Jongin perlahan mengangguk, masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun tangannya juga terangkat, membalas rengkuhan Sehun padanya. "Aku tidak percaya."

Sehun terkekeh pelan, lalu merenggangkan rengkuhannya, membuatnya bisa menatap langsung manik Jongin, "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa?" kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya, mempertemukan kening Jongin dengan bibir tipisnya, "Aku menyayangimu."

Jongin kembali mengerjap. Siapapun! Tolong katakan ini hanya mimpi!

Sehun melepaskan kecupannya, lalu beralih menatap mata Jongin. "Kau tidak membalasku?"

"E-emm.." Jongin melempar pandangannya menjauh dari mata Sehun. "Aku juga."

Sehun tersenyum samar melihat wajah kekasihnya yang kini merah -entah karana malu atau karena sinar lampu natal yang ada di sekitar mereka. "Sudah tidak marah lagi?"

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Sudahlah. Kita lanjutkan saja kencan kita," ujarnya,sembari berjalan cepat mendahului Sehun.

Sehun memperlebar senyumnya, kemudian ikut berjalan cepat, menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Jongin. "Malu ya?"

Jongin mengalihkan wajahnya dari pandangan Sehun. "Diam atau aku akan memukul kepalamu sekali lagi."

Sehun terkekeh pelan, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke jalanan di hadapannya. "Kau tidak ingin bertukar hadiah sekarang?"

Jongin mendadak menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sehun terpaksa ikut berhenti dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Ada apa?"

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya, menatap wajah bingung Sehun. "Katanya tukar hadiah."

"Oh." Sehun membulatkan bibirnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cantik yang cukup besar dari dalam mantelnya. "Ini."

Jongin menerimanya dengan mata yang berbinar. Namun keningnya mendadak berkerut setelah tangannya menerima kotak tersebut. "Apa ini? Ringan sekali."

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Buka saja."

Karena penasaran, Jongin membukanya dengan cepat. Tapi kerutan di keningnya menjadi semakin banyak setelah itu. Di dalam kotak itu, hanya ada selembar kertas foto yang bergambar 2 tangan dengan jemari yang saling menggenggam.

Berpegangan tangan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jongin, bingung.

"Sesuatu yang indah." Sehun memajukan tubuhnya, membuatnya bisa ikut melihat gambar itu. "Indah bukan?"

Kening Jongin semakin berkerut bingung, "Ini?" Jongin memicingkan matanya, berusaha membuat pandangannya menjadi lebih jelas terhadap foto dihadapannya. "Apanya yang indah?"

"Itu kita."

Jongin mendongak, menatap Sehun dengan penuh tanda tanya, "Apa?"

"Itu. Kita."

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

Jongin mengerjap. Ia masih butuh waktu untuk mencerna maksud Sehun dengan hadiahnya. Di hadapannya ada wajah Sehun yang tersenyum geli memandang wajahnya. Lalu dapat dirasakannya Sehun mengacak pelan surainya.

"Lucu sekali kekasihku ini." Sehun tersenyum semakin lebar. "Aku tahu kau masih terkagum-kagum dengan hadiahku yang sangat indah, tapi mana hadiahku?"

Jongin mendadak sadar dari kekosongannya. Ia segera menyerahkan bingkisan yang ada di tangannya pada Sehun. "Sebenarnya aku bingung mau memberimu apa.."

Sehun membuka kantung plastik yang diterimanya. "..."

".. jadi aku hanya mengikuti instingku." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

"..." Sehun membuka bingkisan di dalamnya.

".. aku belajar dari hadiah-hadiahmu sebelumnya, bahwa hadiah dilihat bukan dari kesannya, tapi dari manfaatnya."

Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat payung kecil yang didapatkannya. "..."

".. tapi sepertinya tidak berguna ya?"

"Siapa bilang?" Sehun membuka payungnya, melebarkannya, membuatnya melindungi tubuh mereka dari butiran salju yang turun dari langit dengan cepat.

"T- tapi ramalan cuaca tadi bilang-"

"Buktinya mereka salah 'kan?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan, kemudian tubuhnya tersentak, merasakan lengan Sehun yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan menariknya untuk mendekat, merapat pada tubuh Sehun sehingga payung kecil itu cukup untuk mereka berdua. Membuat Jongin bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh Sehun di antara udara di sekitar mereka yang menggigit tulang.

"Terimakasih, Sayang." Sehun menatap mata Jongin, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya dengan kening kekasihnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Dan Jongin bersumpah, malam itu adalah kencan terbaik mereka.

"Ya, aku juga."

.

.

fin

.

.

malem minggu lagi~ horeeeeeeeeeeee~ :3

gimana liburannya? seru? gue nggak lol

aduh, kurang nge-feel nggak sih? gue kok gak nge-fly ya? /taboked/ -_-

rencananya, gue kagak pingin nge-post minggu ini, soalnya gue udah kehabisan stock, tapi...

gue nggak mau absyen! wkwk~

gue pengen update abang Sehun sebenernya, tapi nggak punya gambaran u.u

ada yang punya saran? pm gue :3 /ngarep/

o iya, ada yang suka BaekKai? cek profil guee :3 /promosi ceritanya wkwk lol/

oke, ripiuw? :3

bash gue? ga masalah. asal jangan bash kopel ama karanya aja oke? :3

mumumumumumumu :*

**Satnite, December 27th, 2014**

**akun gue ketahuan orang real, malu banget ya ampun~**

**apa gue harus ganti pen name? u.u**


End file.
